hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Hollyoaks: Off On One
Hollyoaks Off On One was a spin-off film of Hollyoaks, released on VHS on 16th October 1998. It followed Rob Hawthorne as he sought revenge on Kurt Benson, and Kurt's friends attempt to stop Kurt and Rob facing off. Phil Redmond served as writer and executive producer, whilst Jo Hallows served as director and producer. Summary Rob Hawthorne seeks revenge against Kurt Benson. The storyline comes to a dramatic conclusion with Rob and Kurt fighting on a boat. Rob rushes at Kurt, however he moves out of the way and Rob falls into the sea, with everyone believing he is dead. Plot Ruth tries to comfort Kurt as he watches an unconscious Lucy in her hospital bed. Lewis drunkenly stumbles down the street, trying to call for a taxi but gets ignored. Kurt leaves Ruth at the hospital. He speeds through a red light and to a block of flats. Ruth tells the taxi driver to hurry. Kurt kicks down the door to Rob's flat and almost gets violent with his roommate, before trashing the place. Kevin tells him that Rob is looking for Jude and he speeds off. Ruth arrives at the flat and asks Kevin where Rob is. Lewis throws a bottle at Dennis's house in a fit of rage before walking off. Kurt arrives at Tony's looking for Jude. Tony tells him that she's hired a van and is going on a booze run. Tony and Lewis go with Ruth to try stop Kurt. Carol argues with Rob. Rob tells Jude and Carol that Lucy had a "hospital appointment". Tony is uncomfortable when he sees Ruth put her hand on Lewis's. Carol, Rob and Jude get stuck in traffic. Ruth begins to get stressed as the car is running out of petrol. Rob snaps at Carol and she is offended, but Carol becomes suspicious when she sees his envelope of cash. Lewis becomes angry when Tony talks about his father, and walks out. Tony is insulted. Ruth tells Tony that Dennis raped Mandy. Ruth isn't happy when Tony points out that Rob has already been stood trial for attempted murder. Ruth is furious when Lewis points out that all Rob has done is get Lucy on drugs, as the blame for Natasha's death cannot be proven. Tony interrupts Lewis and Ruth from kissing. Kurt continues to drive erratically. Carol picks up on the fact Rob keeps using past tense when referring to Lucy, but concludes that they've split up. Ruth, Lewis and Tony are still stuck in traffic, but Tony has fallen asleep in the back. Lewis and Ruth vent about Jude, which turns into Lewis opening up about his feelings about Dennis. Rob refuses to tell Jude where he got his money from. Jude is annoyed to learn from a man she will be driving a boat to France, not a car. Kurt makes his way to the ferry terminal, but turns around and drives off. Jude is pleased to learn Rob can drive a boat. Ruth makes it to the ferry terminal but can't find Kurt. Jude convinces Carol to take the van on the ferry and not be on the boat with Rob instead. Kurt can't find Rob, and Ruth can't find Kurt. Ruth is concerned as Kurt nearly killed Rob a few weeks ago. Tony witnesses Ruth and Lewis kissing, but then he spots Kurt. Kurt catches up with Carol struggling to drive the van. Carol tells Kurt where Rob is, and Ruth is quickly behind him. Kurt catches up to Rob. Kurt races down the pier on his motorbike and Rob is caught behind a group of yachts. Tony, Ruth and Lewis run after Kurt as he jumps off his bike and prepares to swim after Rob is the boat. Kurt jumps over boats but misses Rob's and falls in the water. Kurt swims back to shore and Ruth gives him a good telling off. Kurt ignores her and drives off. Carol thinks they should have killed Rob when they had the chance, and thinks he will now get what he deserves, but Lewis points out that Ruth is more concerned about Kurt. Kurt and Ruth have a blazing row and Ruth bursts into tears. Rob tries to teach Jude to drive the boat. They find that they get along. Tony is annoyed that his till hasn't arrived. Carol and Tony argue about Carol's supposed physic abilities. Lewis asks Carol about his dad, but she is confused. Tony tries to talk to Kurt. Carol's words make Kurt think, and Carol tells Kurt to make Rob's death as painful as possible. Lewis says to Ruth that they should consider calling the police. Rob and Jude talk about being the runt of their families. Kurt refuses to stop going after Rob unless Rob is arrested for murder. Lewis tries to stop Kurt and points out if they fight, Kurt will end up in a cell whilst Rob gets away. Kurt manages to get away and speeds off on his motorcycle. Jude flirts with Rob and teases him. He plays her at her own game. Carol, Ruth, Tony and Lewis spot Jude and Rob, just as Kurt comes speeding on his motorbike. Rob makes a run for it and Kurt goes after him. Ruth, Carol, Tony and Lewis try go after Kurt. Rob makes his way onto the boats whilst Kurt searches for him. Rob takes one of the boats and Kurt tries to stop him by grabbing the rope. Kurt manages to jump onto the boat, his feet dangling in the water. Rob tries to make Kurt fall off the boat. Ruth has had enough and decides to let Kurt kill Rob. Jude is infuriated the learn that Rob has taken the boat. She is unaware a man and a woman in a blue van are following her. Jude snaps at Carol. Rob and Kurt argue. Rob teases Kurt over everything that's happened and tells Kurt that it's all fate. Tony reveals he saw Lewis and Ruth kissing. Ruth snaps at Tony, and he is hurt. The man and woman break into Jude's van. Ruth and Lewis have sex in the cleaner's cupboard. Kurt drops the boat's anchor and attacks Rob. A fight ensues in which Rob attempts to hit Kurt with an object, and Kurt pushes Rob into the water. Kurt leaves Rob in the water. Jude notices a couple stealing from the van. Their machine gets stuck but they speed off as Carol and Jude arrive, smashing the bottles. Kurt goes back to Rob, only to throw something in the water for him and speeds off again. Carol and Jude argue. Kurt looks over the ocean and drives off on his motorbike. Cast *Kurt Benson - Jeremy Edwards *Ruth Benson - Terri Dwyer *Lucy Benson - Kerrie Taylor *Mr Benson - James Quinn *Mrs Benson - Martine Brown *Jude Cunningham - Davinia Taylor *Carol Groves - Natalie Casey *Rob Hawthorne - Warren Derosa *Tony Hutchinson - Nick Pickard *Lewis Richardson - Ben Hull *Kevin Daniels - Robert Weatherby *Guy - Darren Bancroft Notes *Last appearance of Rob Hawthorne until 13th September 1999. *Rob Hawthorne is incorrectly credited as "Rob Hawthorn". *Roy Alon is credited as the stunt co-ordinator. *A man and a woman is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. Category:Spin-offs Category:1998